Strength of a Woman
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Maggie is alone with Snake after Brain is killed. What happens between them? AU.


She was strong, and very stubborn. Brain always had told her that it was too dangerous to go outside and that a woman like her would be mistaken for a prostitute or something of the like. Maggie could care less; she had a gun and knew how to defend herself. She knew Brain meant well, but she could get on herself just fine. Trying to hide her feelings for Snake, she focused on figuring out how to help him first. Maggie didn't want to hurt Brain. Until that one day.

Brain was gone. He was killed by a landmine. She stood there, in utter shock. Tears were forming, but being the strong person, she forced them not to come out. Snake had no idea what to do. He cared about Maggie, and wanted her with him. Brain would have wanted it that way. He knew that.

"Come on, Maggie, "he protested, "come with me." She followed him, still in shock. He took her in his large muscular arms, attempting to protect her fiercely with his own body. For some strange reason, she felt good in his arms. Sure she loved Brain, but a part of her wasn't entirely sure that he loved her back. It had been years since she had been told those three words, and three years to the day since she had made love to him. Maggie felt underappreciated, and Snake had sensed it from the moment he met her. Taking her in his arms, he held her close, a sort of protection. She was speechless, and could not say anything, not even a thank you. Looking down at her he asked, "Are you alright?" she turned to face him.

"Hanging in there." Pausing, she waited for him to say something. She was still shocked from Brain's death, quite numb with grief. Her eyes were watery. Snake then did the unthinkable.

He kissed her, and not on the cheek. She was taken aback by it, and secretly liked it. A debate went through her head and she wondered whether or not to kiss him back. So she did.

He enjoyed it immensely, and pushed her against the red brick wall, pressing his body closely against hers. She could feel something hard push up against her dress, smiling to herself. His hands ran across her sides, exploring her. A swift move of his tongue across her skin, he smirked, and cupped her large breasts, pushing them upwards, only to press his face in between them, right in the cleavage. A hand ran across the contour of her right leg, the supple skin felt soft and cool against his hand. Slowly he slipped a strap off her shoulder, caressing her shoulder gently. She murmured softly, intrigued by this unfamiliar feeling she was feeling. His fingers brushed against her left nipple and she shuddered. Snake then slipped the other strap off her shoulder, massaging her shoulder blades with the index and thumb fingers repeatedly. She moaned in pleasure by this feeling, Maggie had been sexually repressed for a while, so the feeling was coming back to her. It had been years since she got any kind of attention. Slowly, her mind worked on its own, and she reached for him, stroking the tip gently with her thumb and index finger. Snake growled into her ear.

"Say my name, sweetheart." He gritted his teeth, trying to withstand what was to come. Leaning against him, she whispered, "Snake." He smiled and closed his eyes, groaning a bit louder.

"I'll say yours next." He grasped her close to him, stroking her skin gently with his fingers. It felt good to her, and she smiled in thought. Reaching for him again, she guided him to her, and they rocked against each other's pulses, each other's rhythms. Gasps were heard from Maggie.

"Say my name, Plissken." She said forcefully, trying to hold back her orgasm. He gritted his teeth.

"Maggie." Snake said calmly, stroking her curly brown locks. She closed her eyes and a loud gasp was heard escaping from her throat. Falling into Snake's arms, she smiled, pulling up her straps over her shoulders.

"Thanks for the sex, doll." She stood there at the streetcorner, waiting for him. He rushed over, and quickly kissed her against her soft lips.

"Welcome. Now let's go kick some ass."


End file.
